22 May 1985 (VPRO)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * VPRO ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1985-05-22 ; Comments * Start of show:'' "Hello again John Peel in London, well sort of anyway, just a few minutes ago, unless I got my timezones completely wrong, Liverpool and Juventus kicked off at Brussels. Normally my place is in the studio. but the VPRO posse realising the European Cup final takes precedence all other events, very decently allowed me to record this one programme, so thanks chums and I hope we are a goal up already. Question, which team plays in red necks and white socks?"'' * The football match between Liverpool and Juventus at Heysel on 29th May 1985 ended with 39 fans killed at the Heysel Stadium in Brussels, Belgium, when a wall collapsed after Liverpool fans breached a section of the ground containing Juventus supporters before the start of the European Cup final. Despite the disaster, the game was played to avoid further crowd trouble. Juventus won 1-0. English clubs were subsequently banned from European competitions until 1990-91, with Liverpool excluded for a further year. A number of Liverpool fans were prosecuted for manslaughter. Sessions * none Tracklisting * Bushmen: Sweat It Out (12") Upright ::(Peel mentions being excited to see the European Cup final between Liverpool and Juventus) *Breaking Circus: (Knife In The) Marathon (12" - The Very Long Fuse) Homestead ::(JP: 'I hope that one down is not prophetic anyway') * Knights Of The Turntables: Fresh Mess (Jam...Your Radio) (12") JDC ::(Peel mentions there are some good bands from Liverpool) * Flesh For Lulu: Seven Hail Marys (12" - Blue Sisters Swing) Hybrid * Agitpop: Desk Set (LP - Feast Of The Sunfish) Community 3 * Nicholas Brothers: They Say He Ought To Dance (v/a LP - Cotton Club Stars) Stash ::(JP: 'Always like a record with a bit of tap dancing in it') * Vandals: Hocus Pocus (LP - When In Rome Do As The Vandals) Hybrid (Peel mistakenly says 'When In Brussels Do As The Vandals') * A. K. Klosowski / Pyrolator: Tschak (LP - Home-Taping Is Killing Music) Ata Tak * Green On Red: Fading Away (LP - Gas Food Lodging) Enigma * Texas Instruments: Before We Came To This Religion (7" - Trial & Error) Radium 226.05 * Frightwig: Vagabondage (LP - Cat Farm Faboo) Subterranean ::(JP: 'Well again according to my calculations, we should be coming up half-time in Brussels') * Woody Noble: Bubbling Daddy (7") Jammy's * Cramps: Surfin' Dead (v/a LP - The Return Of The Living Dead (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Big Beat ::(JP: "I'm going to leave you this week with Lonnie Mack from an LP just been re-issued from one of my favourite LP's ever called The Wham Of That Memphis Man and this is Baby's What Wrong. Thanks for listening, cheerio") * Lonnie Mack: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Edsel File ; Name *John Peel Special: VPRO John Peel Show (22-05-85) ; Length * 0:57:56 ; Other * A complete VPRO show from John Peel ; Available *a) Mooo *b) 3Voor12 Category:VPRO Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online